Ling Ling Chronicles
by kellythec
Summary: For those who watch TwoSet Violin! A story about the origins of Ling Ling, Ching Ching, and the Viola King. When Viking turns rouge and opposes his best friend and brother, Ling Ling, what will be the fate of music and the universe? Through love gained and lost, broken hearts and sacrifices, and hard work and dedication, Ling Ling may just be able to save it.


**Preface**  
This is Ping Ping, the official scribe. In this special document I have written the tale of Ling Ling as he described it to me before traveling into the black hole. The story is tragic indeed, and has revealed to me the importance of never playing the viola, or listening to the Voice of Sacrilege. As an additional note, for these chronicles I refer to Ling Ling as a he and Ching Ching as a she for easier reading. So, without further ado, I shall discuss the origin and losses of Ling Ling.

**Chapter 1: The Origin**

**Before the War**

Although I do not know how the world itself originated, I do know the origin of music. Ling Lings name means 0,0, symbolizing his role as the origin and center of the music universe. His brother in blood and spirit, Viking, shared role as center of the universe, but not origin. Together, they would explore the Outer Ring to find new genres of music and introduce them to their universe. They discovered the first genre, classical, completely by accident. It stands as the central genre from which all others branch out. Using their knowledge of classical, they were able to discover new potential genres and find the central knowledge of them through collecting photons and sound waves in the Outer Ring. From the beginning of time they were brothers and best friends. However, that soon changed.

One summer evening, Viking began a quest to search for the last known genre of real music, jazz, and introduce it to the universe. That time, he decided to venture just a little further beyond the Outer Ring to see if he could gain knowledge of new genres using a new method. As he continued traveling beyond the Outer Ring, suddenly he dropped into an abyss, a black hole surrounding the entire universe in a band shape. Descending into the darkness, Viking lost consciousness.

As he slowly blinked his eyes and regained focus, he realized that this place was unlike any other he had seen. The dense shrubbery, shaped in the form of a violin but with somewhat chunkier proportions, shot into the black, foggy sky. Low, unearthly vibrations of a C string echoed throughout the wasteland as the shrubbery swayed back and forth in the howling wind. The wind bore the coldest air Viking had ever felt, causing him to tremble in cold, confusion, and fright. Suddenly, a shrill voice pierced through the clouds: "Who dare comes to the Sacrilege Woods?"

"Only a humble explorer with no harmful intention, Viking the Prince." Viking's voice shook in terror as he whispered those words.

"And who is king over you?"

"Ling Ling, my older brother."

Suddenly, the voice grew gentle, and the thunderous clouds rolled away. A celestial body, shaped much in the same way as the trees, appeared and shined warm, orangey rays upon him. "Oh, I see. What caused him, and not you, to be the origin of all music? You are clearly exploring to find the new genre. And who do you assume will receive the credit for your hard work?"

"We never talk of such things as credit and fame. We simply do what's right. Um, I suppose Ling Ling is the one who gets credit. But how did you know about the new genre?"

The Voice of Sacrilege ignored his inquiry. "Is that not unfair?"

"Perhaps. But Ling Ling is my best friend along with a brother and confidant! I trust completely in him and know he has best intentions in mind."

The voice grew solemn. "But you are destroying your own opportunities because of a friendship with someone who may betray you any moment. In you, Viking, I see potential. I see a strong man, a warrior, a revolutionary. And you are simply going to be your older brother's slave?"  
Viking did not know how to respond.

**The War Begins**

After a few moments, Viking was able to regain his composure.

"I suppose that you are correct. Do you really think I have potential?"

"Yes, my friend. And this potential is being destroyed by others. Do you not remember when Ling Ling rejected your idea to make a violin, but larger? That wonderful thing, the cello, simply because he thought it wasn't worth the time? And the moment you decided to do it in secret, the whole universe was blessed by your decision? Why do you not join me, to show the world what you can really do?"

For a moment, Viking was about to agree. But then again... "But Ling Ling, he's my brother! I can't abandon him!"

"You won't be abandoning him. You are just proving your independence," the Voice of Sacrilege whispered.

Viking surrendered. "I will join you, but only if I don't have to oppose Ling Ling in doing this."

A beam of light then shone on a tree nearby, surrounded by a circle of hedges. "Do you see that large tree? Behind it lies a helmet, which contains my spirit. Put it on, and I will direct you to what you shall do next."

Although Viking was hesitant, a gust of wind pushed him towards the tree. After gingerly lifting the helmet and cautiously inspecting it, he nervously set it on his head. That moment, everything changed.

"Yes," the spirit laughed, now within Viking. "Now, I shall once again rule the universe! You, my dear friend, shall now be the Viola King."

Originally, Viking would have protested, but vengeance and hatred against Ling Ling suddenly pounded within his heart. An impulse to destroy everything Ling Ling created now influenced his entire being. From that day on, the Viola King was the sworn enemy of Ling Ling.

In the meantime, Ling Ling grew quite concerned for his brother, as he had been gone for quite some time. Hoping to discover the reason why, he ventured out towards the Outer Ring. Was he on one of the asteroids? No. Perhaps on the planet Egnus? Nope.

"Where could he possibly be?" Ling Ling mused.

Suddenly a sharp, demonic laugh pierced above him. "Ling Ling, my brother. I see you are trying to once again undermine me and my power."

Ling Ling was baffled. "No, Viking! I was just looking for you to make sure you were okay!"

"Call me the Viola King." Suddenly, the Viola King drew out his weapon - a viola bow with the Sacrilege Spirit within - and cast Ling Ling to another galaxy.


End file.
